


Crimson

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Depression, Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Odin's Bad Parenting, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike Thor, who looks every inch the crowned prince in it, crimson has always made Loki fade. Eventually he feels washed out enough to let the crimson flow. Thor has always seen it a different way. If he acts quickly enough, he might be able to show Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> **_Warning: If you cannot handle self harm or suicidal themes, please skip to the next ficlet._ **

Crimson was not Loki’s color. His alabaster skin, emerald eyes, and raven locks all lacked the warm tones needed to wear it well. Instead of making him appear striking, it made him look faded. You saw the garb rather than Loki. It overwhelmed him. 

Crimson was definitely Thor’s color. It brought out the warmth in his skin and made his blond hair glow golden. When Thor wore the color, he was beyond striking; people would actually stop to look at him. His already imposing figure was enhanced. Thor was overwhelming.

Thor took to wearing a crimson cape. It made others take notice of him, more so than usual. Standing next to Thor with his broad shoulders and flowing cape, Loki seemed to disappear. He blamed the cape at first; red always did wash him out of the picture. 

Eventually, Loki decided that it was not the cape or the color. It was just him. How could one such as he ever expect to be seen beside the mighty and beloved Thor? Still, he did not blame his brother.

Loki blamed himself. Either he was missing something or something was missing from within him. He was not like his brother, his father, their friends…and no matter how he tried, he never would be.

It seemed fitting to Loki; that he would disappear forever as the crimson ran from his veins. His thoughts became jumbled and the world seemed to grow distant until a familiar voice -uncharacteristically panicked- cut through the fog along with the sound of tearing cloth. Loki watched detachedly as a strip of familiar fabric was wrapped around his wrist by strong, shaking hands. 

“Crimson always did cause me to fade,” he murmured. 

The hands stilled briefly but soon returned their work, more gently but still with purpose.

“Green always makes me look bland.” One hand moved to lift Loki‘s face. Thor waited until their eyes met to continue. “I’ve been told they’re complementary to each other…red and green. I thought we should just always stand together.”

“Complimentary?” Loki pondered, finding it hard to focus while Thor nodded. “So the green exists simply to make the red appear bolder…” He felt his lips curl slightly at the thought. “That is remarkably fitting.”

In all the battles they‘d fought together, every time they‘d been called to their father‘s chambers to face his anger, Thor had never looked so frightened or powerless. “I never meant for it to be so.” 

“It was never for you to decide. It simply is the way of things.” Loki lacked the strength to keep his voice level. He was not even sure if his brother could hear him. 

Thor pulled his brother to him until he was supporting his head on his shoulder. He draped his torn cape over slender, but deceptively strong, shoulders. He lifted Loki’s legs with one arm and supported his back with the other as he picked him up gently. “The green may cause the red to appear bolder, but it also calms it, makes it less violent. In turn, the green appears more serene and sophisticated by comparison.

“Hasn’t it always been so with us, brother? What would we become without the other…?”

Thor’s voice, sounding much calmer than before, along with the gentle motion caused by being held so carefully by someone moving so forcefully, were lulling Loki into a peaceful slumber. His words sliding over Loki's consciousness like a warm blanket.

On the other hand, perhaps it was just the blood loss. He could no longer think clearly enough to decide. In fact, there was only one clear thought in his mind as he drifted away:

_Perhaps I can live with that._


End file.
